You're a Malfoy!
by Triforce Knight
Summary: Harry meets a girl over the summer break, and soon finds out who she's related to. Chapter 4 up! More people from Selics!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I do NOT own Harry Potter, no matter how much I dream. A/N- Never accept floating treats, for who knows what is in them.  
  
You're a... Malfoy?!  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
  
Summary: Harry meets a strange girl over the summer, in a different way, and soon finds out who she is.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was having his normal summer at the Dursley's. He was locked in his room, finishing his homework in the dark of night. The window was open for Hedwig to return, and to let a calm breeze in, but little did he know what would soon happen.  
  
A sharp rap came from the windowsill, but when Harry looked up, he saw nothing. Harry walked over to the open window, thinking, 'This is too strange for me.'  
  
Suddenly, a voice asked, "Excuse me," Harry turned to see a girl on a broom, just out his window, "Could you please tell me which way is Canterbury? I haven't been in England for six years."  
  
"It's North of here (Sorry to all in England if I'm wrong, I'm not good with social studies)."  
  
"Thanks," she said, and draped a silver cloak over herself, and soon became invisible.  
  
'That was different,' Harry thought to himself, as he went back to his homework.  
  
As the young, cloaked rider landed at a huge old mansion, the doors swung open as a woman with flowing platinum blonde hair, and gray eyes, wearing an elegant nightgown. The rider, who was about sixteen, had light brown hair, with streaks of light blonde, pale green eyes, and wore earth colored traveling robes.  
  
The rider approached the lady, and bowed, saying, "Early morning, Aunt Narscissa. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
The lady smiled at the girl's jester, and said, "When you come, it's never an inconvenience, Jenni," taking hold of the girl's arm, and leading her towards the mansion.  
  
When they reached the steps, a gentleman stood there, waiting for them. He also had long platinum blonde hair, tied back, and gray eyes. He looked at the girl, then the clock, and said, "A little late for visit Jenni, since Draco's school starts next week."  
  
"On the contrary dear uncle. I'm early, and I have a surprise for all of you."  
  
"Who is it father," Draco's voice came from the stairway, "Is it a servant looking for a job."  
  
"No dear cousin," Jenni said, good-natured, "It is only me, your favorite cousin."  
  
"You say that you come with a surprise," Lucious asked.  
  
Jenni handed three letters, one of them from her school in Seattle, one from her parents, Lucious' Brother Luke, and one from Hogwarts. First, Lucious read the letter from Selics (Jenni's school), that read:  
  
To the parents/guardians of Miss Jennifer Malfoy: During this last school year, we've received complaints considering Miss Malfoy's behavior, as we've also found out that she has been in nine unsupervised wizard duels, and twenty fist fights. We have no other choice than to expel your daughter, even though we really wish that we didn't have to get rid of such a great mind.  
  
Ferren Faven Headmistress Selics, School of Sorcery  
  
  
  
Lucious looked at his niece, Narcissa looked shocked, and Draco asked, "Only NINE duels," as Lucious opened the letter from his brother, Luke that read:  
  
Lucious, Due to some unfortunate events, Jenni has been expelled from Selics, but as soon as we got the letter, we received a letter from Hogwarts, and we, Iris and I, would appreciate it if you let Jenni stay with you.  
  
Luke  
  
Finally, Lucious took out the letter from Hogwarts that read:  
  
Miss Jennifer Malfoy, We are proud to say that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also looking at your grades from Selics, we are proud to make you a prefect as you enter our school for your last two years.  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"Well, I guess we could let you stay," Lucious said uncertain, but Narcissa burst out, "Of course you can stay! We have to go to Gringotts tomorrow anyway, so we'll pick up your stuff too."  
  
"Draco, show Jenni to the girl's guest bedroom," Lucious told his son. Draco sighed, but escorted his cousin to the room that she used to sleep in when she and her parents would visit.  
  
"So I'm guessing that I don't have to ask how you've been," Draco said cheerfully, something that few people heard from him.  
  
"Nope, but I have to ask how you've been," Jenni replied in the same cheerfulness, despite it being a quarter after midnight.  
  
"Well, I've been at Hogwarts for six years starting this year."  
  
"Did you make prefect?"  
  
"Yes, but barely, because all of the teachers favor a mud."  
  
"Draco, if you remember I'm half pure blood."  
  
"But, both of your parents know magic."  
  
"My mother was born to a muggle family."  
  
"Sorry that I almost said that word," Draco said, because besides not wanting to hurt Jenni's feelings, he loved his aunt (in that family way, for all of you sick-minded people. That means you too Music ((but I mean sick-minded in a friendly way)).).  
  
When they opened the door, walked in, and turned on the lights, both backed up into the wall, Draco's face pale, and Jenni looking like she's going to be sick. Jenni soon recovered from the shock, and said cheerfully, "I almost forgot how pink and frilly this room was."  
  
The room was white, with pink flower border. Drapes were pink and white pinstripes. The bed was a pink, princess canopy bed, with pink lace trimmed off the top of the bed, and around each pillow. Dresser, desk, mirror, and the bookcase were white, with painted ivy on them.  
  
She opened the walk-in closet, walked in, and returned with a pink nightgown, that would have gone to mid-thigh, if she was wearing it, the collar, sleeves, end of the nightgown had pink lace.  
  
"How do you think I would look in this Draco," she asked, holding it up to her body.  
  
"Hmmm, well, since you've grown, and have changed since you were ten, I'd have to say that it's."  
  
"A little too revealing for someone your age," Lucious spoke up from behind them, with a smile curving on his lips, "I thought that you might want a change of theme," he finished, pulling his wand out and chanted, "Chambero Redecoro."  
  
The room started to change, from the bed being changed into a four poster bed, with emerald green velvet covers, to the drapes changing to a forest green. The rug, dresser, desk, bookcase, and walls, were still white, but border changed from flowers, to quiditch supplies, stars, and different colors of quiditch robes.  
  
"Also, your wardrobe has been changed, so you might find more fitting clothes than that nightgown you're holding," he said, as Jenni put the gown behind her back, "Come Draco, let's leave your cousin to get settled," he finished, pulling Draco out of the room.  
  
When they closed the door, and she made sure they were gone, she lifted up her invisibility cloak, to reveal a portable boombox, she laughed to herself, and thought, 'Aren't they in for a big surprise when they wake up.'  
  
Well, this is a taste of Malfoy's cousin. If you want me to continue please say so, because I'm doing this one for the reviewers, and not for myself. Also, if you want to see what I've done with a new DADA professor, go to my bio, then go to Aeris Lupin, the New DADA Professor, don't forget to R+R! 


	2. The Bright, New Morning Well, Sort of

Disclaimer: *points to a blackboard, with pictures of her, J.K. Rowling, and a Harry Potter book cover* I do NOT own HARRY POTTER, IT belongs to J.K. ROWLING. Also, I do NOT own "The Anthem", that is Good Charlotte.  
  
For this story I thought that at the beginning of each chapter, I'll put in a question, or quote, that you should think about, but not answer. Some of them will be funny, and others serious (what am I saying, they're all funny), so here's this chapter's question/quote.  
  
Why is it that in the U.S. the farther west you get the less it sounds like proper English?  
  
Chapter 2- The Bright, New Morning... Well, Sort of  
  
  
  
'Well,' Jenni thought, a mischievous smile crossing her face 'I should let them sleep in, but where's the fun in that?'  
  
She pulled out her portable boombox, and her Good Charlotte CD.  
  
'Whee he he he, it's a bright new morning, what better way to play "The Anthem"?'  
  
She turned the volume dial to eight, placed the CD in the slot, and turned it to song number two, and started to play the air guitar.  
  
It's a new day// But it all feels old// It's a good life// That's what I'm told// But everything it all just feels the same// And my high school// It felt more to me// Like a jail cell// A penitentiary// My time spent there// It only made me see  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you// I don't wanna do the things you do// I'm never gonna hear the words you say// 'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be// You... don't wanna be just like you// What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem// Throw all your hands up// You// Don't wanna be you//  
  
Go to college// A university// Get a real job// That's what they said to me// But I could never live the way they want// I'm gonna get by// And just do my time// Out of step// While they all get in line// I'm just a minor threat// So pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them// Do you really wanna be another trend// Do you really wanna be of that crowd// 'Cause I don't ever wanna// I don't ever wanna...  
  
"Isn't it a little early to be playing muggle music," Jenni's uncle spoke up behind her, after turning off the music.  
  
Jenni turned to see Lucious, Narcissa, Draco, and the house elf that was her servant while she was at the Malfoy's mansion.  
  
Many people thought that when Lucious said something like that, he was serious, but Jenni saw his smug face, and knew that he was being sarcastic.  
  
"On the contrary dear uncle, this kind of music gets my energy going, so I don't have to have coffee."  
  
"Indeed, well just get dressed, and don't play that song while you're here."  
  
"Yes uncle, I will, and I won't play that song while I'm here," she did a fake, realizing a loophole to continue playing the songs she likes.  
  
"Come down as soon as you're done," Narcissa told her, "We're going to Diagon Alley when you're done," she finished, closing the door.  
  
Jenni smiled her well known mischievous, and started to get dressed, while playing Something Cooperate's "Woke Up In A Car".  
  
  
  
This was a short chapter, I know, but Jenni'll meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the next chapter. If you want this to be partially romance say so, but I'll bring in another OC, because I will not let Jenni become a Mary Sue, and I'm partially fond of Harry/Ginny, and Ron/Hermione fics. Also, if you couldn't tell, I'm a GIRL! If you could tell, THANK YOU! 


	3. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, so stop asking!  
  
Do you know what's good for sugar high's?  
  
Chapter 3- Meeting the Gang  
  
By: Triforce Knight  
'Let's see, should I wear black, black, or black,' Jenni thought to herself, with a croissant stuffed in her mouth, 'Why don't I wear some of my summer clothes, with this black robe to keep off the chill,' she finished, grabbing the nearest robe, which was ever-so convienently black.  
  
She walked over to her duffel bag, which had been underneath her invisibility cloak. She pulled out a forest green tank top, khakis- colored Capri's, and black, dragon hide, mid-shin length boots. After getting dressed, she put on the black robe, and went downstairs, where Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were waiting for her.  
  
"Okay," Narcissa said, looking at Jenni, "I'll go first, then you Jenni, then Draco, and Lucius."  
  
"Why don't I go last Aunt Narcissa," Jenni asked, wanting to go to a different part of Diagon Alley.  
  
"I prefer you didn't dear."  
  
"I'll make sure she goes after you," Lucius told his wife.  
  
"Diagon Alley," Narcissa yelled clearly, and disappeared in a green cloud of smoke.  
  
Lucius walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder, turned to the two teenagers, and said, "Stay together. I'll explain to Narcissa why you're not with us."  
  
"Thank you, uncle Lucius," Jenni said, smiling at her uncle.  
  
"Diagon Alley," Lucius said, also disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.  
  
"Where are you going," Draco asked Jenni.  
  
"I plan to take a look at the flavors of frozen yogurt."  
  
"Okay, we'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron in one hour. Mum will be looking for us."  
  
"Correction, she'll be looking for you, with a girl wearing a black robe, and her hair down, not a girl by herself, wearing an emerald cloak, and with her hair tied back by a bandana," she corrected Draco, changing her robe, and wrapping a bandana around her head.  
  
She scooped up some Floo Powder, and yelled, "Florean Fortescue's," disappearing in another cloud of green smoke.  
  
After she found the right gate, but before things stopped spinning, she ran out the fireplace, and struck something hard in her abdominal, knocking the wind out of her, and causing her necklace to go flying.  
  
Well, it really startled Harry, Ron, and Hermione when a girl hit their table, and fell to the floor. Harry and Ron helped the girl into a chair in between them, while Hermione picked up the necklace, and noticed that it was a medical identification tag.  
  
'She looks like a normal witch to me,' Hermione thought.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl spoke up, "Can I please have my necklace back?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What's your name," Ron asked.  
  
"Jenni, Jenni..."  
  
"Jenni," a boy called out, that could only be Draco.  
  
Jenni turned to see her cousin storming towards her and the three people that helped her.  
  
"Why hello dear cousin, I thought that you were off by yourself, not looking for me," she smiled sweetly.  
  
He started to grab her arm, but she knocked it off, turned to the three friends, and said, "They were just inviting me to join them for some ice cream, isn't that right you guys," her eyes pleading to them.  
  
"That's right, we were Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"I'll be fine Draco," Jenni reassured her cousin, "We'll meet each other in two hours at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"TWO HOURS," Draco gasped, "But mother is looking for us!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should lie low for a while."  
  
Draco huffed, and stormed off. She turned to the three, the boys almost glaring at her, and the girl unsure, but she asked, "Are you really related to Malfoy?"  
  
Jenni bent closer to the table, and said, "Only through marriage, I'm not really related to him."  
  
"How," Ron asked, still unsure.  
  
"Our uncles are step-brothers, and I can't call him, 'Step- cousin', so it's either cousin, or Draco."  
  
"Does Malfoy know," Ron asked.  
  
"No, but he'll probably find out after the sorting."  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts," Hermione inquired.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, you'll be needing supplies."  
  
"I have most of the books I need, but there are some things that I need, but first, I need something to eat," Jenni finished, heading over to the counter.  
  
When she returned, she had vanilla frozen yogurt on a cone.  
  
"This is summer," Ron said, "Indulge yourself."  
  
Before Jenni could say anything, Hermione said, "She's not able to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm diabetic," Jenni spoke in a low voice; "I have type A."  
  
"That's too bad," Harry commented, sympathy filling his words.  
  
"How rude of us," Hermione said, realizing a fault in their conversation, "We forgot to tell you our names."  
  
"That's all right, I know all of you by what Draco told me."  
  
"You actually trust his word," Ron asked.  
  
"Not really, but I know that you're Harry Potter, you're Ron Weasley, and you're Hermione Granger."  
  
"You look like you're into music," Hermione said, "What groups do you like?"  
  
"I like Something Cooperate, and Good Charlotte."  
  
"I prefer Avril Lavigne myself."  
  
"We should get going," Hermione said, standing up, "We have to meet Mrs. Weasley at Flourish and Blott's."  
  
"I'll come too. There are some more books that I have to buy."  
  
"Okay," the trio said in unison.  
  
On the way, they stood outside the Quidditch Supplies store, to look at the new broom, the Lightning 5000.  
  
"Harry," Jenni spoke up, "What kind of broomstick do you have?"  
  
"A Firebolt."  
  
"That's a good broom."  
  
"Do you own one?"  
  
"No, but my friend lent hers to me for Quidditch games."  
  
"Where did you use to go," Hermione questioned.  
  
"Selics, School of Sorcery, in Seattle."  
  
"I've heard so much about that school! What did you like the most, classes, the architecture, what?"  
  
Jenni's nose twitched, when she heard Hermione's question, as she replied, "I liked Potions, DADA, History of Magic, Runes, but most of all, I liked being with my friends, especially when we were planning a prank on our friends from other houses."  
  
"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Fred said, as he and George walked up behind them, "But we thought we heard pranks," turning to Jenni, George said, "But we're starting a joke shop, and were wondering if you would like a magazine of our supplies."  
  
Again, Jenni's nose twitched, as a broad grin spread across her face, and replied, "I won't only purchase some of your supplies, but I'll personally see to it that my friends from Selics each get a copy of your magazine, and hopefully send you some prototypes of our gizmos for pranks."  
  
"I think I love you," Fred said, a grin spreading across his face, "Well, we must be going, hopefully we'll see you again..."  
  
"Jenni Elspeth," Jenni told him her fake name, she looked at her watch, and said, "Look at the time, I must be going."  
  
"But, we haven't bought anything," Hermione countered.  
  
"I know, but I work better in a hurry if I'm by myself," Jenni replied, "Not wanting to hurt your feelings, but its true... oh alright, you can come, but first let's look at our lists."  
  
The four of them looked at their supply list, noticing practically the same books as though from their third year DADA class, only more advanced. Jenni smirked, and said, "I have all the books on this list, and then some, but I'll go with you guys any ways."  
  
They stopped to look at the many pets, and Jenni noticed the perfect pet for her, a kneazle.  
  
"Hermione," Jenni called out the other witch, "Look at this adorable little thing."  
  
The kneazle was indeed adorable, as were the other four in the cage, but this one caught her attention. Its fur was entirely sky blue, as its eye's were a forest green, but still in the catlike shape. The over-sized ears were entirely too big for its small head, as they occasionally flapped over its eyes. Its lion-like tail was very bushy, indicating that it too tangled for anyone's liking.  
  
"Isn't it precious," Hermione squealed, "I would buy it, but I already have Crooshanks, and they don't allow any student to have more than one pet."  
  
Ron groaned as he saw the kneazle, "Not another cat."  
  
"Ron," Hermione snapped, "You know better that this is a kneazle, not a normal cat."  
  
"Excuse me," the shopkeeper spoke up from behind them, "But I was wondering what the commotion was."  
  
"I want to know how much this kneazle is," Jenni said, extending her finger, indicating the small one.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but you don't want that one, he's the runt of the pack, surely you want... I mean two galleons, and five sickles," the shopkeeper corrected herself, seeing Jenni's glare, "And that's with the identity bag."  
  
Jenni pulled out the right amount of coins, and handed them to the shopkeeper, as she pulled out the kneazle, and brought him over to the table. The shopkeeper pulled out a number of collars, and badges, along with the identification form. She smiled at Jenni, and inquired, "Which one would you like?"  
  
"I'll take this one," Jenni said, picking up a ruby-colored collar, and a gold identity tag.  
  
"Great, now you need to fill out this form."  
  
After doing the requirements, Jenni scooped up the kneazle, and carried it out the door, with Ron, Harry, and Hermione following close behind.  
  
The four friends went to buy more potions ingredients, better school robes, and Hermione and Jenni bought new ink. Hermione's was ruby, while Jenni's was gold and sparkly. By the time they reached the bookstore, their purses were considerably lighter, while their arms got heavier.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to find textbooks, while Jenni browsed around to see what romance novels were in the rage, and one caught her eye. The title was in gold, as it read, There's Always Tomorrow, which was written by J. Elspeth.  
  
Jenni smirked, and said, "I didn't know it would be so popular by now."  
  
"Neither did I, nor did I know that you'd be here," a voice that was all too familiar to Jenni, from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see...  
BWA HA HA HA HA HA! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the delay on updates, but I have more bad news, this story will be put on hiatus for a while, so I can finish Aeris Lupin: The New DADA Professor! Hopefully you'll bear with me!  
  
A.N- I have a new Harry Potter fic that's been up for quite some time, and I have no reviews for it! If you find it in your hearts, please check it out on my bio. 


	4. The Return of Friends

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 4- The Return of Friends  
  
"JACK," Jenni screamed, looking at the boy who had been standing behind her.  
  
The boy had curly, light brown hair, with the front locks covering his boyish face, and hazel eyes.  
  
"Let me guess," the boy said, in a bass voice, "Your going to ask me what I'm doing here?"  
  
"Well, yeah, and add a few swear words in it, so yeah, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Did you actually think you could get rid of us that easily," a girl's voice said behind the boy, and two heads popped out from behind him.  
  
One girl had shoulder-length dark blonde hair, with light blonde streaks in it, and was tied back in two French-braids. Her outfit was a normal white cotton t-shirt, and gymnastic shorts (you know the ones that go past mid- thigh by about two inches), while her body had the right curves to her attire.  
  
The other girl had straight, black hair, which if it weren't tied back in a simple braid, would reach the center of her back, and silver eyes. She was wearing a white peasant blouse, and a denim mini skirt. Both girls were wearing dragon-hide boots, one pair tan, and one black.  
  
"Lissa? Helen," Jenni inquired, as the two girls nodded their heads when she said each of their names.  
  
"That's right," Lissa, the first one replied.  
  
"You didn't think you could get away from us did you," Helen quipped.  
  
"So," Jenni spoke, "Helen, where's your boyfriend, Derek?"  
  
Helen turned a beet red, as she haughtily replied; "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"You've sure been acting like he is for the last few months before I left," Jenni replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well," a boy's voice spoke behind them, "If she is my girlfriend, this is the first I've heard of it."  
  
The person whose voice was behind them was a tall, slim boy, with dark brown hair, which was long enough to be tied back, brown eyes, and a goatee starting. His clothing consisted of brown traveling robes, dragon-hide boots, and gauntlets.  
  
The boy, Derek, wrapped his arm around Jenni, putting her in a headlock, and Jack, mockingly sobbing, "Oh Jenni, oasis of this vast dessert, I have missed you ssssssooooo much."  
  
The bookkeeper looked around the corner at them, and asked in this accent that sounded as though she had a head cold, "What are you doing?"  
  
Derek, in his best New York accent, replied, "We were just talking warden, isn't that right baby doll?"  
  
Jenni nodded her head vigorously, trying very hard not to burst out laughing, and finished, "Yeah, just talking warden."  
  
The bookkeeper looked them over, then left. The four looked at one another for a brief moment then broke out in uncontrollable laughter, causing them to practically crawl over one another out the door. More or less, that caused a lot of people to stare at them in wonder.  
  
When the five found a suitable bench, and had calmed down a bit, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to catch up with them.  
  
"Hey guys," Jenni said, ackoknoledging them, "These are some of my friends from Selics. Sign off!"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Derek."  
  
"Lissa."  
  
"Helen."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Alright, now that we're all fine and dandy, let's go get something to eat," Jenni announced, leaping up from the bench. All of a sudden, an eruption of comments bombarded Jenni.  
  
"I want pizza."  
  
"I want ice cream."  
  
"Do you think there's any hotdogs around."  
  
Jenni whistled, receiving the groups undivided attention, and said, "Why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron? They probably have what we want."  
  
On the way there, Jack spoke quietly to Ron, asking, "What kind of food is served at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Anything you can imagine," Ron told him, thinking about the delicious meals served in the Great Hall.  
  
"Really, that's not like our food at Selics."  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Jenni, Lissa, Helen, Jack, and Derek lined up at the cafeteria-like Great Hall of Selics.  
  
"So, what do you think is on our menu today."  
  
Watching the lunch-witches put food on the trays, Lissa asked, "Does it look edible?"  
  
Receiving the tray from the witch, and examining it she spoke, "Sliced turkey? Mixed vegetables? Chocolate pudding? Alright, it actually looks like food! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks," the witch said, "Enjoy your spaghetti."  
  
The students looked at their trays, took them to their table, and looked at it.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttttt," Derek said, poking at the 'chocolate pudding', "I think it's time to ask about care packages from home."  
  
Helen stood up, and told them, "I'm on it."  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
After eating all they could, Jenni looked at her watch and said, "Wow I've got to go."  
  
"Bye! See you on the train!" Everyone chorused.  
  
Yeah, we're going to fast-forward this to Platform 9 ¾, for next chapter! 'Til next time! 


End file.
